A Forbidden Love A HGSS Fic
by ballerina08
Summary: Something is happening to Hermione. What is it? How can Snape help her? (HGSS)
1. Chapter 1Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize. They all belong to the writing genius, J.K.Rowling.

**K_a_**_T_i_E_

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

_**-Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved**_

The Hogwarts Express slowly pulled into its station. A tall thin girl stepped out of the train with her two best friends. Her once bushy hair had changed into loose curls and she was very beautiful. Hermione Granger was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and felt on top of the world. One of her best friends, Harry Potter, had encountered Voldemort the previous year and seemed to have defeated him. But some people had their doubts about whether he was really gone. It seemed like everything was going right for Hermione. Except her love life. She and Ron had gone out a little while the year before but decided to stop for fear of ruining the friendship. Harry and Ginny were going out and were very happy. There was just no one at Hogwarts that interested Hermione. She would see happy couples greet each other after the summer holidays and felt left out. But she decided that she would try to meet someone and get a date by Christmas. She walked into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk preparing the following day's lesson. He was feeling downtrodden because he had missed out on the DATDA job again. Dumbledore said this was because he was so skilled at the art of potion-making and that they would not be able to find another Potions master. He was also depressed because in the latest downfall of Voldemort his former girlfriend, Elysia, had been killed. She had been the only one who had ever accepted him, and he felt certain that he would now be single for the rest of his life. Severus also thought he would never be happy or love again. He was feeling especially grouchy this start of term. "The one good thing about this year," Severus thought, "is that it is the last year of the Dream Team." He also felt a glimmer of sadness at this thought, but quickly shook it off. Who would he pick on next year? "No." he said to himself. "I will NOT miss them. I DON'T enjoy them." He sighed and closed his book. He felt that no one would ever understand him and what he had been through as much as Elysia had. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he shook it off.


	2. Chapter 2The Beginning

**_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
_**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked into their first Potions class of the year. Professor Snape walked in and slammed his books on his desk. "What's he so mad about already?" Hermione thought to herself and rolled her eyes.  
"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped at her. "Exactly what were you trying to say with that disrespectful gesture?"  
"Nothing Professor" she said quietly.  
"That's what I thought," Snape said.  
Hermione looked at the pure hatred in his eyes and shuddered. He and his ways had never had an effect on her before, but in the past year she had grown to fear him. She hadn't seen him all summer and had forgotten how scared she had been the previous year. She promised herself to be on her best behavior. Ahh, Potions was such an easy class. She was not paying any attention when all of a sudden she heard a scream. It sounded like it was coming from far away and Hermione wondered who it could possibly be. Her eyes shut. She felt her body go limp, and blacked out.

Professor Snape had given his class an assignment, when a sign of movement caught his eye. It was Hermione Granger, just beginning to work on her essay. He stared at her. "God, she looks like Elysia," he thought to himself. "How could I not have noticed it before?" Suddenly though, Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell limp to the floor. Lavendar Brown screamed. "If everyone will please not panic," Severus spoke as he walked swiftly over to Hermione. He looked at the clock and saw that there was only 5 minutes of class left. "Class dismissed," he said. Everyone rushed out of the room but Harry and Ron. "Professor," Ron began, deeply concerned. "Shouldn't she be taken to the hospital wing?"  
"Nonsense Mr. Weasley," Severus spoke sharply. "It seems she just endures a small fainting spell. A simple potion will bring her awake." Severus stared at the two boys. "You may leave now. I'm not going to harm out dear Miss Granger." They left the room, not taking their eyes off Hermione. Severus gently lifted Hermione off the floor and placed her on his large teacher's chair. He opened his closet and retrieved a lime green potion in a small vial. He placed it to her lips and poured some down her throat. Hermione coughed and sputtered and finally opened her eyes. When she saw who was standing above her she immediately cringed.  
"You fainted Miss Granger," Severus spoke quietly.  
"Then why aren't I in the hospital wing?"  
He looked into her eyes and felt ashamed that he could put that kind of fear there. I have to be gentler with her, he thought to himself.  
"As to your question," he continued, "it was just a fainting spell that can be cured with a potion. Now, I'm not Madam Pomfrey, but I DO suggest you get some rest."  
Hermione agreed. Her head was throbbing. She laid back against the chair and closed her eyes. Sleep quickly overcame her. "I didn't mean here," Severus thought, and smiled in spite of himself. He gently lifted her into his arms to take her to Gryffindor Tower. He was surprised at how fragile she seemed and he felt a need to protect her. It brought back painful memories of carrying Elysia's lifeless body...


	3. Chapter3Unexplainable

  
  
**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_**

When Hermione awoke it was dark. She knew she must have slept all day. At least Snape wasn't hovering over her this time. Deep down she knew he wouldn't harm her. She wasn't sure what made her so afraid of him. She wandered into the common room to get something to eat and found Professor Dumbledore there.  
"It's about time you woke up Hermione," he spoke gently. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling. This little fainting spell was probably due to stress. Nothing to worry about."  
"That's a relief," Hermione spoke.  
"There is one thing I would like to discuss with you though. Professor Snape told me that when you awoke and saw him tending to you, you seemed to be frightened. Why is this?"  
"I don't know Professor," she spoke softly.  
"You don't still believe him to be a Death Eater, do you?"  
"I don't think so," Hermione began, "but a small part of me DOES believe that if he had a reason to betray us he would. He just always seems so angry, and I got scared. But it was stupid of me."  
"Believe me, dear Hermione, Snape would never hurt you in any way. I can tell you know, but someday you will learn why I trust him so."  
"Thank you Professor. I think I'll return to bed now."  
"OK. But if you ever need me, do not hesitate to ask."

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful. Harry, Ron, and Hermione attended their classes and began to prepare for their NEWTS. Snape kept a close eye on Hermione. He had a feeling that what had happened was more than a fainting spell, but he wasn't sure what it could have been. He also began to enjoy having her in his class. Her ways, to him,, began to seem less like a know-it-all and more like an enthusiastic student. But whenever he looked her way she would not meet his gaze. He knew she was still scared. He couldn't figure out why this had happened recently. He remembered how she had been in her first year. So innocent, smart, and charming. Now she was 17, almost 18. Practically an adult. And she was beautiful. Stunning, in fact. Wait. What was he thinking? He wasn't attracted to her was he? She was a student! He tried to forget the thoughts that had just entered his mind. Severus's next class was about to enter. Hermione was in it. He sighed.

Hermione began working on her potion vigourously.(sp?) She could have sworn she saw Snape staring at her, but decided it was glaring, not staring. Suddenly she felt dizzy and light-headed. She prayed she wasn't fainting again but as she felt her body grow weaker she knew she was. She also heard someone calling her name in a raspy, unfamiliar voice. She fell to the ground


	4. Chapter4Confessions

**_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_**

Not again! oh please, not again. Severus saw Hermione go limp. He grabbed the lime green potion and poured some down her throat to no avail. But somehow he knew this time was different. Hermione was shaking and would not wake up. He lifted her and began sprinting to the hospital wing, telling his class to continue making their potions. They arrived and he placed her on a bed. To Severus's surprise, Professor Dumbledore was there. He lifted his wand, spoke the incantation _Ennervate_, and Hermione's eyes opened. She was breathing fast and looked absolutely frightened.  
"A voice, a voice was calling me!," she spoke. "I was so scared."  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she made no effort to hide them. Dumbledore patted her hand sympathetically.  
"Professor," Snape spoke suddenly. "She has a rash on her arm." It dawned on him what it could possibly be, but that was impossible and he soon forgot it.  
"I have some ointment in my classroom. I'll be right back."  
Severus left the room.  
"Professor Dumbledore, what does this mean?" Hermione spoke. "It can't be just a coincidence that both times I've fainted it's been in Professor Snape's class."  
"I honestly don't know Hermione. We'll have to wait and see."

Severus quickly began walking back to the hospital wing. He was scared for Hermione. He had frightening ideas about what could be going on, but he tried to ignore them.  
"I retrieved the ointment," he said when he returned to the room. When he placed it on her arm she shuddered, obviously still afraid. He began to grow irritated with her and the way she was behaving around him.  
"Maybe there is something I should explain to you," he spoke.  
Dumbledore politely left the room.

Hermione fel ashamed of herself. Why was she acting this way? She, Hermione, who was never afraid of anything. She waited patiently for what Snape had to say.  
"Now, what I'm about to tell you I have told very few others. When I was born I lived among a family of Death Eaters. It was what I was used to and expected in life. I went along with it for many years. I was teased in school. I was always different from the other kids, which always made me angry and changed my personality. I felt no one understood me."  
He paused.  
"Until I fell in love."  
A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Herione had never seen so much emotion from Professor Snape.  
"Please tell me more," she spoke quietly.  
"Elysia Norton was my one true love. She taught me of good in the world during the worst of times. But the Dark Lord began to suspect that I was not on his side any longer. He captured and tortured her in an effort to get me to return to the Dark side. I almost died in order to save her."

Hermione realized this must have been around the time when she began to feel nervous around him. Snape shuddered and continued.  
"He murdered her shortly before Potter encountered him again."  
"Professor, I..."  
"Don't feel sorry for me Miss Granger. I don't need your sympathy."  
He strode swiftly out of the hospital wing, black robes billowing, leaving Hermione alone in tears.  
"Yes you do," she said to herself. 


	5. Chapter5Fears Realized

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_**

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing and subconciously rubbed her arm. She wasn't stupid. There was a faint red outline growing there, and she knew what it could be but wouldn't believe it. She was also scared. Very scared. She needed to talk to Professor Snape as much as she didn't want to. When Hermione got Madam Pomfrey's OK to leave, she began to walk to the dungeons. She was almost there when her arm began throbbing. She almost collapsed with the pain, and heard the same raspy voice calling her name. She began running, clutching her arm, and knocked loudly on Professor Snape's office door.  
"Professor?" she yelled. "Are you there?"  
The door flew open.  
"Miss Granger? What's the matter?"  
"My arm... it hurts really badly!"  
Severus lifted her left sleeve and watched the poor girl wince in pain. His greatest fear, most impossible fear had been realized. It was faint yet obvious.  
_The Dark Mark _


	6. Chapter 6Forbidden

  
  
**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_**

Severus knew the only way to stop the pain was to answer Lord Voldemort's call, which they obviously couldn't do. He wrapped his arms around Hermione in an embrace, trying to console her. After a few minutes the pain stopped.  
"Professor," Hermione stammered, "I'm not a Dark witch! Why is this happening to me?"  
"I don't know why or how Miss Granger, but it seems that the Dark Lord is trying to capture you so Potter will play the hero and come to save you."  
"But I thought Lord Voldemort was gone..."  
"Apparantly not Miss Granger!" Severus spoke sharply. "I will alert Dumbledore about this. Meanwhile, I want to see you every evening to check your mark."  
"Yes Professor," Hermione answered.  
"Also," Severus began, "if the pain starts up again come to me immediately. The Dark Lord may try to get you to do otherwise."  
"But in that instance shouldn't I go to Dumbledore?"  
"You know I have been called by the Dark Lord before and I know how to resist him. No more questions! You may go."

Severus sighed to himself. There had been so many instances when he had thought Potter had destroyed the Dark Lord for good. But it had never happened. Why? And now he was back and seemed very strong. There must be something he just realized that no one else had figured out yet. And how could Hermione have gotten the Dark Mark? She was never one of his followers! Severus felt so badly for her. He knew what she would endure if people found out. He was beginning to get a feeling about her. A romantic feeling. He told himself it was wrong. But she reminded him so much of Elysia, and yet was her own self. He wanted to tell her how he felt.

Hermione understood. As she lay in her canopy bed that night she knew how Snape must have felt having the Dark Mark. She hadn't even told Harry and Ron about it. She was surprised at herself for being so ashamed. She fell into an uneasy sleep filled with haunting dreams

The next day Hermione was unusually quiet and self-concious. Harry and Ron kept asking her what was wrong but she insisted that nothing was. During Defense Against the Dark Arts (taught by Lupin), Draco noticed that Hermione was trying to hide her arm under her desk.  
"What are you trying to hide, Mudblood?" he asked. He grabbed her arm and saw the Dark Mark there. His eyes widened and a slow smile spread over his face.  
"Looks like the Mudblood we always thought Granger was is a dark witch!"  
He looked at her menacingly.  
Hermione ignored the stares she received all day until dinner, when everything was too much for her to handle. She was getting taunts and stares from people who had always been nice to her. She felt like such an outcast. Harry and Ron were civil and understanding, but at the moment she didn't care. She hated everyone. She ran down the hallways to Snape's classroom. He was the only one who would understand. This time she didn't knock, but flung the door open. Snape was brewing a potion.  
"They all found out," she sobbed, and threw her arms around his shoulders.  
"Shhh..," he whispered, trying to calm her down.  
When the tears stopped he instructed her to have a seat.  
"I'm so sorry Professor," Hermione began. "I know what you must have gone through! People thinking you're evil when you're not. Being horrible to you. Acting like you aren't human and don't have feelings!"  
She stopped, realizing this was what she had done to him.  
"I'm so so sorry."  
"Apologies accepted Miss Granger," Severus began softly.  
He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it. Instead he leaned forward until finally his lips met hers. Hermione was extrememly surprised at herself, but kissed back.

When they pulled away Hermione whispered,  
"I have to go. I'm so sorry but this doesn't feel right."  
"Well _excuse me_ Miss Granger but I do believe you kissed back."  
"I wasn't thinking! A teacher and a student!? It's wrong!"  
"If you haven't noticed Miss Granger you are about to graduate and are practically an adult."  
"And that's another thing! Why don't you ever call me Hermione?"  
"Because," Severus said sarcastically,"that's how a teacher and student should interact.  
Hermione bit her lip.  
"OK, I admit it. I do feel something for you. But what if people found out?"  
"You're honestly worried about what people think?"  
"You used to be!"  
Severus realized Hermione was in tears again.  
"I'm sorry," he admitted and embraced her. "We'll just be friends and see where things go.  
"OK"  
Hermione turned to leave.  
"Wait," Severus spoke. "Let me see your arm.  
The mark was still there and Hermione cringed when he touched it.  
"OK," he spoke softly, feeling badly about the way he had spoken to her. "I'll see you tomorrow.

A/N--Thanks to those supprting this story! It might not be one of the best, but maybe someday when I finish this I'll write another better story. For now, I'm just enjoying writing this one, so enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7Adopted?

**_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
_**

The next couple of days were very awkward. Snape would not look Hermione in the eye during class. But she learned that he had talked to the class when she was out of the room about her mark. Since then everyone had been extremely nice to her. She was grateful to him for that. She was so busy with schoolwork that Christmas snuck up on her. Hermione had been so busy that before she knew it it was time to leave Hogwarts to visit her parents. She walked to Snape's office to say goodbye but he was not there. She was a little happy that was so, because a goodbye would have been extremely awkward. She said goodbye to Harry and Ron who were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
"Take care of yourself Hermione," Ron whispered when he hugged her.  
She then started to feel guilty about Snape because she wondered if Ron sill had feelings for her. She knew Harry and Ron were worried about her, so she felt a little guilty about leaving them. But she felt she needed to get away from the castle for a while so she could clear her mind and think. Hermione boarded the train and waved goodbye.

The day after the students that were leaving for Christmas departed, Snape went searching for Hermione. She hadn't shown up for him to check her arm the previous night. He entered the Great Hall and saw Harry and Ron sitting there.  
"Where's your missing Dream Team member?" he asked, smirking.  
"She went to visit her family for Christmas," Harry stated. "Why do you care?"  
"That does not concern you Potter."  
Severus strode away, in shock. Was Hermione stupid? Putting herself in a place with absolutely no wizard protection, where Voldemort could easily capture her. He made his way to Dumbledore's office. He spoke the password (Swedish Fish) and entered.  
"Professor," Severus began, "Miss Granger had left for the holidays. She's putting herself in danger! We have to bring her back!"  
"Calm down Severus," Dumbledore began. "You may retrieve her. I know for a fact that she is in no harm as of now."  
He pulled out the Marauder's Map.  
"I have fixed this map to show wherever Miss Granger is. By the looks of it she is safely in her living room now. I also have her address written down for you. You may use Floo Powder to travel there. Good luck."  
Severus took the two pieces of parchment from Dumbledore's outstretched hand and left. He returned to his quarters and stepped into his fireplace. He hated traveling by Floo Powder. Too messy. He stated the address and felt himself whirling and traveling. He appeared in a fireplace in a charming living room and stepped out.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace into the house, observing his surroundings. The living room was pink. Definately not what he would've picked out.... He wondered where Hermione was.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was feeling very happy. She doubted things between her and Snape would ever work out, but she was happy nonetheless because she had a friend who knew what she was going through. She hadn't shown her parents the Dark Mark. She figured it would scare them too much. She walked into her living room one morning, still in her pajamas, bringing a plate to the kitchen She quickly glanced to the left and saw Snape emerging from her fireplace. She screamed and dropped the plate, shattering it.  
"Nicely done," he said sarcastically and cleaned the mess with a flick of his wand.  
"What are you doing here?" she started.  
"Hermione dear," Hermione's mother Gloria called. "What was that crash?" she asked, entering the room. She gasped when she saw Snape.  
"Who is this?"  
"This is Severus Snape, my" Hermione paused. "My uh..."  
"Potions professor." Snape answered for her.  
"Yea, that's what I meant," Hermione said, a slow smile creeping across her face.  
"So," Gloria began,"what brings you here, Mr. Snape?"  
"Are you even in the slightest aware of the dangerous situation your duaghter is in?"  
Gloria's jaw dropped.  
"Mum, he doesn't really mean that," Hermione began. "May I have a word with my Professor privately really quick?"  
Gloria started to nod yes but Severus interrupted.  
"I believe we'll have enough time to talk on the way back to Hogwarts."  
"Back to Hogwarts?"  
"Yes, Miss Granger, you are returning because you are in danger. Now I would like to speak with your mother privately please and alert her of the situation."  
Hermione stormed out of the room and slammed the door but quickly turned around and pressed her ear to it, wanting to listen.

The conversation wasn't as interesting as Hermione had hoped it to be. Snape explained about the Dark Mark and how he figured Voldemort was trying to get to Harry through Hermione.  
"I hope Hermione will be fine," Gloria began. "She's such a brilliant witch I often wonder who her parents were."  
Snape raised his eyebrows. "You mean..."  
"Yes Hermione is adopted. I never told her. There is no trace of magical blood in our family. I always felt so badly when people would call her a Mudblood, but I never felt the time was right to tell her. I guess I should now because of the situation she's in."  
But Hermione heard already. She ran to her room in a trance-like state

Hermione slammed the door with such force she was surprised she didn't put a hole in it. She flicked her wand at it, locking it. She was in shock and stared blankly across the room. All those years of tears were for nothing. For all she knew she could be a pure blood. There was a light knock at her door. Expecting her mother, she shouted "Go away!"  
Instead, Hermione heard Snape mutter _Alohomora _and the door flew open. She tried to run past him but he stopped her. He was surprisingly strong and he held her back, closed the door, and locked it. _Alohomora! _Hermione shouted. It didn't work. The last thing she wanted was company right now.  
"Go away!," she shouted. "This is MY room and I demand you to leave it at once!"  
"You can't keep running away from your problems Miss Granger."  
"Yes I can! This is too much for me to handle. I hate my life, I hate my family, and I hate you!"  
Severus raised his eyebrows.  
"You don't really mean that."  
"Well if you hadn't come here I never would have known! And I think it would have been better that way Plus, I'm the one who has to go walking around school like some freak!"  
"I came here because I was so concerned for your safety, which you obviously don't care about."  
"OK." Hermione paused. "So maybe I don't hate you. This is all just too overwhelming." She sank onto her bed.  
"Well," Severus began. I guess we should make out way back to Hogwarts."  
Just as he said this an owl flew up to Hermione's window and poked its beak at it. She opened the window and retrieved a letter. She read it aloud:  
  
_My dear Severus and Hermione,  
  
It has come to my attention that the Dark Lord knows of your whereabouts and has contaminated the Floo network. You will have to make your way back to Hogwarts in a car or train or whatever Muggles use. Be careful and good luck!  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts _

Great," Severus began, "we get to return to Hogwarts the Muggle way. How long do you think that will take?"  
"A two hour car ride to the train station, a full day and night on the Muggle train, and then a half an hour walk to the castle," Hermione spoke bluntly. "My mum will have to drive us to the station."  
"First you have to apologize to her."  
"God, would you stop telling me what I have to do? I know!"  
"Then do it!"  
"Fine! OK, so at the moment I don't hate you, but I can't stand you!"  
"This _is_ your Potions professor you're talking to Miss Granger. Remember your manners."  
Hermione strode out of the room. She entered the kitchen to find her mother holding her head in her hands.  
"Mum?" she whispered. "I'm sorry."  
Gloria hugged Hermione tightly.  
"It's OK."  
There were many questions Hermione wanted to ask, but she felt this tender moment was not the right time to do so.  
"The last thing I wanted," Gloria began, "was for you to be mad at me. I love you so much.  
"I love you too Mum."  
"When are you going back to Hogwarts?"  
"As soon as we can. But we can't go back the wizarding way. It's not safe. We need you to drive us to the train station."  
"I'll take you right now sweetheart. It's still morning, we should get there in time. Just let me call your father and give you time to pack."  
Hermione ran back to her room.  
"We're leaving."  
"Now?" Snape asked.  
"Yes, now," Hermione said, throwing her things in a suitcase. "My mum wants me to be in a safe place as soon as possible. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. She really cares about me."  
"Do you now agree that I was right to come and get you?"  
"Yes. You were right," Hermione said sarcastically but with a smile. "Now let's go, my mum's waiting."  
Snape felt happy he could make her smile, but was unhappy that she didn't realize how much he cared about her.

A/N--Thanks to everybody that's supporting this story! It means alot to me!


	8. Chapter 8The Meeting

**_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_**

Hermione piled her suitcases into the trunk of the family car and closed it. She knew it was stupid, but she was unsure of where to sit. Either in the front with her mother, where Snape might get the idea that she was mad at him, or in the back with Snape. She didn't know why this would be a problem because they _had_ kissed, but it just felt weird. She decided to sit in the back because she still had to travel on a train with him, and didn't want him to be in a bad mood. The two hour car ride was pretty much quiet. Hermione read her book, Gloria concentrated on the road, and Snape stared out the window. She wondered what he was thinking. He was so handsome like that. Hermione tried to stop herself from thinking these thoughts, but she couldn't help it. Soon they arrived at the train station. Hermione knew they must have been a site. Her with all her suitcases and Snape with his black robes and long black hair. It surprisingly wasn't looking greasy today. She smiled to herself. Hermione's mom kissed her, told her to be careful, and that she loved her. Then, to both Hermione and Snape's surprise, she hugged Snape.  
She whispered in his ear,"Take care of my baby. I know she's in danger, and I trust that you will protect her. Thanks you."  
Then, Hermione and Snape boarded the large train and waved goodbye

Hermione and Snape were give a key to a small compartment with two bunk beds, a couch and a small table.  
"I get the top bunk," Hermione called jokingly.  
"If it pleases you," Snape said sarcastically. He was in a bad mood.  
Hermione jumped onto her bed and began reading her book again. Yet again, the two of them were in an awkward situation. She could see Snape looked upset.  
"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.  
"Nothing that would concern you," he snapped. He knew what was bothering him. It was the one year anniversary of Elysia's death. He missed her so much, and didn't feel right being with Hermione.  
"OK," Hermione said. "I just thought maybe I could help."  
"Well you can't because you have no idea how I'm feeling."  
Hermione knew another argument was coming.  
"Well you're not the one that just found out that you're adopted. Imagine what's going through my head!"  
"I believe I can Granger. You're upset because your little life isn't perfect anymore."  
"How dare you!"  
"What? Insult you? Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you! Nobody's life is perfect! You have to deal with it!"  
Snape stormed out of the room angrily, leaving Hermione to cry alone.

Hermione eventually cried herself to sleep. Maybe her problems weren't as bad as Snape's had been, but she wasn't as strong as he was. She remembered something that he said to her in her first year.  
_Put your hand down you silly girl_  
That was all he would ever see her as. A silly little girl. She was stupid to think she could ever have a relationship with a teacher. The swaying motion of the train put Hermione to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Snape went for a walk around the train to cool down. He was ashamed that he had exploded at her again. She was just 17! He should have known better than to think she could handle everything with ease. Keep everything inside. It wasn't healthy to do that anyway. He also knew that he shouldn't yell at her just because he was in a bad mood. He was heading back to his compartment when the mark on his arm started burning. His heart started pounding as he winced in pain. Severus knew he couldn't just leave Hermione. And the Dark Lord knew that he was against him. What did he still want? He entered the compartment and noticed that Hermione didn't seem to be in any pain. The sun glistened on her tear-stained cheeks. He tried to deal with the pain until it eventually stopped. He had defied the Dark Lord's call. It would not be pleasant when they next saw each other.

Miss Granger? Wake up"  
Hermione heard her name being called from afar and grudgingly opened her eyes. She saw the least of all people she wanted to see: Snape.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted anything for dinner. The train has started seving food and I could go get you something."  
"I'm not hungry," Hermione spat out and turned her back to him.  
"You must be. You haven't eaten anything all day."  
"OK, I admit it. I am. But I'll get it myself."  
"Are you that spiteful that you won't allow me to get you anything? I'm making an effort to make up with you. Work with me here."  
Hermione smiled in spite of herself.  
"OK. I'll have whatever you're having."  
Snape gave her a small hopeful smile, and left the room. Hermione didn't understand this. The two of them could be fighting one minute and got along quite well the next. It was very strange.

Snape came back empty-handed.  
"No food?" Hermione asked.  
"I had no idea what any of that rubbish Muggles call food is!"  
"Which is why you need my help," Hermione spoke.  
She left the room and came back with two plates of steaming hot steak, mashed potatoes, and macaroni-and-cheese.  
"Try it," she said as she handed Snape his plate. He looked at it hesitatingly. "It's very good."  
He tried it and much to his surprise, liked it. The two of them talked until late in the night about everything: Potions, Quidditch, their families (a touchy subject for Snape, who didn't say much), and everything else imaginable. They fell asleep with full stomachs and happy hearts. Hermione realized that, when he was in a good mood, Snape was quite enjoyable company. But she still could never envision herself with him. His moods were like night and day. He could be your best friend or worst enemy. She now realized, which she never could have before, what Elysia must have seen in him. She just hoped now she would be treated better in Potions class. She wondered how he would treat Harry and Ron as well. Hermione fell asleep, not knowing that in the bunk below her, Snape was wondering some of these same things

Hermione and Snape got out of the train when it stopped. When the were far away from Muggles, Hermione performed _Wingardium Leviosa _on her suitcases so she no longer had to carry them. Within a short amount of time they were back at the castle. Snape instructed Hermione to go directly to her dormitory. He wouldn't tell her why when she questioned him, but she did as she was told. When she left Snape began jogging to Dumbledore's office. He said the password and entered.  
"Ahh...Severus. I trust the plan went well?"  
"Splendidly," Snape said sarcastically. "But there was a problem. My Dark Mark burned and I ignored it."  
Instantly Dumbledore's face became concerned.  
"What about Hermione's?"  
"She was asleep at the time, but she didn't seem to be in any pain."  
"Hmm...I guess the best thing we can do is for you to answer the call next time you get it. I know that might be dangerous, but I think Voldemort would believe that you were on his side again after the incident."  
After that Dumbledore avoided Snape's eyes.  
"Do you still have no idea about what's happening to Miss Granger?" Severus questioned.  
"No," Dumbledore began, "but perhaps Voldemort would tell you. Again, thank you for doing this Severus. I don't think many people realize what you do for the Order, but I for one will always be eternally grateful."  
He gave Severus a warm smile before he left the room.

Severus sat at his desk, grading potion vials from the first years. They were all horrible in his opinion. But he had alot of work to catch up on after he had to go "rescue" Hermione. It was the day all the students were going to Hogsmeade, but he was stuck in the dungeons. But suddenly, the Dark Mark on his arm began burning painfully again. His stomach lurched. He had to answer it this time, or he would be in even worse trouble. He opened his closet and retrieved a black hooded cloak and a broom. He then exited the castle and mounted it. He was a surprisingly good flyer. He flew over the Forbidden Forest and landed close to where he saw a group of black hooded wizards and witches.  
Severus sat his broom on the ground and began walking towards them. His legs were shaking. He knew he had to play it cool or he would be dead. He had never been so scared in his life.  
"Severus," Lucius Malfoy spoke, "nice of you to have joined us." An evil smile spread across his face.  
Severus spotted Voldemort. The snake-like slitted eyes. He looked like a snake himself.  
"Yes, Severus," Voldemort hissed. "Always pleasant to see one of my most disloyal followers."  
"My Lord," Severus began, kneeling before him. "I don't know what came over me last year. I now fully recognize the power you possess. If you would only forgive me, the scum that I am."  
That was all he could say. He prayed it would be enough.  
"Why did you ignore my last call?"  
"I was surrounded by Muggles, bringing back the Granger girl to Hogwarts. But I am there to be your spy."  
Now was his opportunity.  
"What do you want with that Mudblood anyway?"  
It hurt Severus very much to insult Hermione like that, but he had no other choice.  
All the Death-Eaters laughed at his words.  
"She is farther from Mudblood than you might think," Voldemort began. "We all just recently learned very, very vital information."  
"What is it?" Snape asked.  
He immediately regretted it. He sounded far too eager.  
"I shall decide whether or not to tell you."  
"What can I do to prove to you my loyalty? I assure you, I have changed."  
Voldemort paused.  
_Oh no, _Snape thought. _What have I just done?  
_Voldemort smiled maliciously.  
"Bring me Hermione Granger. Then we shall see where your loyalties lie."  
"Thank you," Severus spoke. He mounted his broom again and flew back to the castle, cursing himself for his stupidity.


	9. Chapter 9Christmas

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_**

Hermione entered the common room to find Harry and Ron playing Wizard's chess.  
"Hermione!," Harry gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
The two boys both embraced her in warm hugs.  
"Snape said I'm in danger and that it wasn't safe to be at home and was a stupid decision to go there."  
"Was he cruel to you?" Ron asked.  
"Not especially," Hermione answered. "We actually had some nice conversations."  
Harry and Ron stared at her like she had three heads.  
"So, I'm back here," Hermione said with a smile. "And I heard there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up."  
"Yea," Ron said. "Tomorrow. I still have to buy Christmas presents."  
"Me too," Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
"So, what's been going on around the castle lately?" Hermione asked as she flopped down on a couch.  
"Not much. But I missed you," Ron blurted out.  
"Umm.. thanks Ron," Hermione spoke, blushing. "You know, I really should go up and unpack. I'll see you guys later."  
Hermione left the room, embarrassed.

Severus's heart was still pounding when he returned from the Death Eater meeting. What had he done? When did Voldemort expect him to bring him Hermione? Why did he want Hermione so badly in the first place? What was the new vital information? His head was spinning with these thoughts and more. Severus knew he should go immediately to Dumbledore but he didn't. He went to his chambers and collapsed on his bed. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Tears began pouring down his face, but hee quickly wiped them away. Now Hermione would probably die if he brought her to Voldemort. Plus he would be betraying Dumbledore and the Order. But if Severus didn't bring Hermione _he_ would be killed. He would give anything to be out of this predicament. And he didn't want anything to happen to Hermione. He eventually fell asleep.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade. It was a snowy winter day and extrememly cold. When they arrived the trio split up to buy Christmas presents. Hermione had made a list of everyone she needed to buy something for. She entered a bookshop and ended up buying two copies of _Hogwarts, A History _for Harry and Ron. One day they would read it. She smiled to herself at this thought. She also bought them assorted candy from Honeyduke's. She then bought presents for her parents and Hagrid. She wondered who else she had to buy for. Then she realized who else she _should_ buy for. Snape. She had no clue what would happen between them, but still. He gave up his own time to come and bring her back to Howarts. She should buy him something. But what? Hermione wandered back into the bookstore. Then she saw it. The perfect present. A brand new book, just placed on the shelf.  
_A Guide to Complex Potions of a New Era _  
She knew he didn't have it. Hermione purchased the book, then went to go find Harry and Ron. They had said they would meet at the Three Broomsticks. On her way there Hermione subconciously rubbed her arm. She got a feeling that something terribly wrong had just happened, but she had no idea what.

It was Christmas morning. Hermione awoke quite early; she wanted to give Snape his present before everyone else woke up. Who knew what they would think of her if they found out she gave him a Christmas gift. She made her way to the dungeons, clutching the book in her arms. She knocked cautiously on his door. She hadn't seen him since they first arrived back at Hogwarts. The door slowly opened. Hermione saw Snape standing there, looking more grim than she had ever seen him before.  
"Here Professor. I got you a Christmas gift."  
Severus was surprised. Hermione was probably the only one who would give him a gift this year. But he couldn't bear to look at her. The idea of bringing her to Voldemort made him feel sick to his stomach.  
"Thanks you Miss Granger. I have been busy and didn't get you anything."  
"That's quite alright," she said with a smile. She leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and left.  
_That was awkward _she thought to herself.  
Severus closed the door behind the girl. He sat down on a chair. There was a note with the gift.  
  
_Dear Professor Snape,  
  
Thank you for eveything you've done for me the past few months. It meant the world to me that someone cared. I'm sorry for some of my behavior, for I know you only wanted to protect me. Happy Christmas!  
  
With love,  
Hermione _  
  
With love. Did that mean she loved him? Or did she write that to everyone? Severus was very puzzled. He opened the package to find the Potions book he had been wanting. She knew him well. He almost smiled to himself but stopped when Voldemort's image popped into his head. What was he going to do?

Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room after she delivered her gift to Professor Snape. She didn't know what to think. He wouldn't look her in the eye. Hermione hated that about him. She could never tell what he was thinking. Hermione entered the common room to find that Harry and Ron were up.  
"Hey," Ron said. "Where were you?"  
"Happy Christmas to you too, Ron. Anyway, it doesn't matter where I was. I have something to tell you guys." Hermione paused. "While I was home I found out something. I'm adopted."  
"Aww.. Mione," Harry began. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I honestly don't know. I just didn't want to."  
"Well you shouldn't be ashamed. You're such a brilliant witch! Your parents must have been amazing."  
"Yea. I bet they were."  
Hermione then went up to her room to retrieve their prents, which Harry and Ron both liked. Later that night Harry left the dormitory, leaving Ron and Hermione alone before the firplace. Hermione had to admit, it was a very romantic setting.  
"I've been worried about you Hermione. So much strange stuff has been going on. Is everything still alright?"  
"Yes Ron. I think I'm in good hands."  
There was an awkward pause. Ron stared into Hermione's eyes. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed back. She felt horrible, but she couldn't bear to break his heart. She instantly remembered when she and Professor Snape had kissed. This felt nothing like that. She realized she had wanted to kiss Snape. Did she somehow still have feelings for him? She would have to talk to him soon. Then Hermione remembered she was supposed to go to him to have her arm checked.  
_Oh well, _she thought. _I can skip one night. _  
She and Ron pulled away from the kiss. Hermione blushed, embarrassed at herself for doing this, and ran to her room.


	10. Chapter 10The Incident

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

Hermione made her way to the dungeons the following night. Somehow she was able to avoid Ron all day. She felt extremely bad, leading him on like that. She knocked on Snape's office door.  
"Enter," was his only reply.  
Hermione was surprised. He sounded angry. She opened the door to find him working at his desk.  
"Why weren't you here last night?"  
"It was Christmas...I had things to do..."  
Hermione didn't say what she was thinking:  
_Oh, I was just kissing Ron _  
"That's no excuse."  
"I'm sorry,"  
He cut her off.  
"When you speak to him you will address me as Professor or Sir, as you are my student and I your teacher."  
"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Our situation has been really awkward since we,"  
Hermione paused.  
"Since we kissed. And I just want to know how you feel about me and if our feelings are mutual."  
"Granger, I don't know what came over me that night but I assure you, I have no romantic feelings toward you. I wanted to comfort you and that is all."  
Tears threatened to spill down Hermione's cheeks but she wouldn't let them. Not in front of this man that suddenly would show no feeling.  
Snape walked over to her and rolled up her sleeve. The Mark was still there.  
Hermione shuddered. The fingers that had once felt warm and comforting felt cold and distant. Snape didn't speak but went back to his work.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, dismissing her. But Hermione didn't leave.  
"What happened when we were all on the Hogsmeade trip? I got a really bad feeling and I know something happened. Just tell me because if it involves me I have a right to know!"  
Severus's heart started pounding.  
"If it really _did_ concern you Miss Granger you would already know."  
Hermione stormed out and slammed the door. She didn't walk away, but slumped against the dungeon wall and sobbed. She eventually fell asleep there.

Severus wanted to cry when Hermione left. He really did care about her. But a relationship would never happen. He look at the Marauder's Map and saw that she hadn't really left. When he listened he could vaguely hear her sobbing.  
_She cries far too much _he thought to himself.  
_But at least she isn't afraid to show emotion_  
Severus didn't know what to do. He decided to wait until Voldemort next called him. What he would do then he didn't know. But he couldn't look at her. He had no choice but to hurt her. Right?

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night, still on the cold, hard floor outside of Professor Snape's classroom. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep there. She stood up to walk back to her dormitory when her arm began to hurt very badly. She was tempted to knock on Snape's door but decided against it. Hermione didn't want to make him any more angry than he already was by waking him up. Besides, something inside her head was telling her to walk to the Entrance Hall and out the doors. She knew she shouldn't but her legs seemed to have a mind of their own, carrying her against her will. Hermione was in a trance and heard the same raspy voice in her head, calling her name.

Severus hadn't fallen asleep yet. He couldn't. His eyes glanced over the Marauder's Map where he saw a suspicious site. Hermione was walking very quickly to the Entrance Hall. Wondering what she was up to he followed her.  
"Miss Granger?" he called.  
No answer.  
He ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Miss Granger!"  
She still didn't turn around.  
_Oh no, _he thought to himself.  
_She's in a trance. _  
Severus grabbed Hermione around the waist and attempted to carry her. She struggled and kicked.  
"I hate to do this Granger," he whispered, and slapped her acroos the face.  
Hermione immediately snapped out of it. When she looked at Snape her eyes grew large and she tried to run away.  
"You went into a trance Miss Granger. I saw you coming here and followed you."  
"Oh yes. I think I fell asleep in the hallway. God that was scary. I didn't want to come here but I couldn't stop myself. It was so weird."  
"Yes, I will have to alert Dumbledore in the morning," Severus spoke, avoiding her eyes. "But it obviously isn't safe for you to be alone in Gryffindor Tower for the rest of the night."  
He paused.  
"You will have to stay the rest of the night in my quarters."  
Hermione's eyes grew even wider.  
"No, I think I'll be fine."  
"Miss Granger you're being downright stupid. You will come with me."  
Hermione reluctantly nodded and stood up, following Snape to the dungeons.

Hermione followed Snape out of the Entrance Hall to the dungeons, her heart pounding. What would people think if they found out? She shuddeed at the thought. The two entered Snape's office and through another door.  
"Welcome to my quarters Miss Granger."  
The room was dark green and black in color and reminded Hermione very much of the Slytherin common room. She could see a living room and kitchen.  
"Where will I be sleeping?"  
"On the couch. Is that alright with you?"  
"Perfectly," Hermione answered.  
She made no move to sit down and looked very uncomfortable.  
"The sofa won't hurt you Granger. Please, you look scared to death."  
Hermione sat down as if to prove a point. She yawned.  
"Will you be leaving Professor?"  
"Not yet. I haven't quite completed your dear werewolf friend's potion."  
So Hermione sat on the couch and waited. There was no way she was going to sleep with him watching her. She was still mad at him and didn't trust him. But as at least an hour passed she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. Sleep overcame her.  
Snape watched the girl sleeping. How could he have been so horrible to her?  
_Because Severus, you idiot, you promised Voldemort you would bring him her. _  
He figured he was probably now in big trouble with Voldemort, unless he brought Hermione to him now.  
The voice in Severus's head started to encourage him to return to his Death Eater ways.  
_Maybe you could bring her there. Maybe he'll let her go. _  
"That's a likely possibility Severus," he told himself. "He obviously wants her badly, there must be a reason other than Potter.  
_Maybe you could bring her there and find a way to help her escape. _  
"No no! I won't! And he won't take her! Not again!"  
He stormed off to his bedroom, not knowing that Hermione lay awake, petrified.

Hermione awoke in the morning, her arm throbbing. Snape was already up and in his kitchen, making breakfast.  
"Good morning Miss Granger."  
"Good morning Professor."  
"Would you like some breakfast?"  
Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to eat anything Snape cooked, but said yes anyway. She sat down at the table. Snape placed a plate of steaming hot food before her and sat down himself.  
"I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday Miss Granger. It was cruel and I have no excuse for it."  
"It's fine," Hermione said curtly. She didn't care. He always was horrible to her but then apologized for it. He was becoming hard to forgive.  
"I shall alert Dumbledore about your arm shortly."  
"Great."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Professor, please tell me what happened the other day."  
"It doesn't concern you!"  
Hermione winced. She hated when he exploded this way. Why was this such a touchy subject?  
"I heard you talking in your sleep last night. At least, I think you were. You said something about not again, and that you wouldn't do it."  
"Yes, just a nightmare Miss Granger.  
"Well, I should be on my way."  
Hermione stood up and started walking to the door.  
"Wait," Snape started.  
Hermione stopped.  
"Just be careful. I'll see you again tonight."  
Hermione gave him an exasperated look and left, praying no one would see her leaving Snape's. She made it back to the Gryffindor common room without interruption.  
Harry and Ron were there.  
"Hermione!" Harry began. "Where were you?"  
She was not prepared for this question.  
"I was, um... well, you see...I fell asleep in the library. Studying."  
"Oh, ok," he said, looking relieved.  
"Could I have a quick word with Ron alone for a moment?"  
"Sure." Harry politely left the room.  
Ron approached Hermione, looking embarrassed.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorrying for running away the other night. It was immature of me. And," She paused.  
"I have feelings for you too. I was just too afraid to admit it."  
She had done it. Lied to one of her best friends. Would probably end up breaking his heart. But for now it seemed that it was the only thing she could do.  
"Wow! Thanks Hermione!" Ron gave her a warm hug.  
She smiled, but inside felt that she was the most horrible person.


	11. Chapter 11Moving In

**_Yeah  
_****_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_**

**__**

**_Try so hard to say goodbye_**

The day before classes resumed Severus made his way to Dumbledore's office. He entered to find Dumbledore reading a book.  
"Ah Severus! Please have a seat."  
"No need Professor. I just thought you should know that Miss Granger was almost taken by Voldemort the other day. I was able to stop her from walking out the door in a trance, but I was wondering if some measures should be taken to protect her."  
"Have you been called by Voldemort?"  
"No," Severus lied. "But I am sure he will ask for my help when he does."  
Dumbledore gave Severus a knowing look for a split second.  
"Well I suppose she should stay in your quarters at night to ensure her safety."  
Snape opened his mouth to protest but closed it. He would have to live with her.  
"Are you still giving Harry Occlumency lessons?"  
"No, I stopped last year."  
"Well with Voldemort on the rise again it may be wise to again. And perhaps Miss Granger should be given lessons as well. Yes, I think that would be helpful. But not from you, you will have your hands full with Harry. I'll speak to Remus, he may be of some help for Miss Granger."  
Severus nodded and left the room. He had to give Potter lessons again. Hermione would be living with him. Could this day get any worse?

Hermione felt horrible about Ron. She was up all night worrying about hurting his feelings. She had been behaving so unlike herself lately. The students that had been away returned the previous night and classes resumed the next day. Hermione awoke a little late and made her way to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Ron immediately greeted her with a kiss on the cheek which made her blush. She then helped herself to some breakfast and sat down.  
"What have we got today?" Harry asked.  
"Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions."  
"Snape? On the first day back?"  
"Maybe he won't be so bad."  
Harry and Ron stared at Hermione like she was crazy.  
"Nevermind," Hermione spoke quickly. "It was just a thought."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Transfiguration, which was pretty uneventful. They learned how to turn objects into Portkeys. They then went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. After the lesson Hermione was called by Professor Lupin.  
"Hermione! A quick word?"  
Hermione made her way to Lupin's desk.  
"I just thought you should know that Dumbledore thinks it would be wise for you to learn Occlumency. And I will be your teacher."  
He gave her a warm smile.  
"That sounds like a good idea. Are Friday nights good for you?"  
"Great. Friday at 7:00. Oh and tell Harry he will be resuming lessons as well with Professor Snape."  
Hermione nodded and left the room.  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
"I'm taking Occlumency lessons with Professor Lupin. And sorry Harry, but you'll be taking them with Snape again?"  
"Again? Why? And with Snape?"  
Harry shuddered.  
"Yes Harry. Now let's get to lunch, I'm starving!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Great Hall to eat lunch, then went down to the dungeons. On the way there Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. She felt very uncomfortable doing this, but didn't say anything.

Snape's next class entered. He noticed that Ron was holding Hermione's hand. Weasley and Granger? A couple? He was at first shocked, but then became angry.  
"Today we will be making a potion that I am sure you have heard of before, AND that I doubt any of you will be able to complete successfully. It is Veritaserum. When administered the person will tell you any information you want from them. The instructions and ingredients," he flicked his wand at the board, "are on the board. You may begin."  
He strolled down the aisles, correcting potions. When Severus came to Hermione's perfect cauldron he didn't say anything. Soon the class was over.  
"If everyone would please bring their potion vials to the front to be graded. Miss Granger I need to speak with you. Class dismissed."

Hermione walked apprehensively to the front of the room.  
"I assume you know of your Occlumency lessons with the werewolf?"  
Hermione nodded, hating the way Snape talked about Lupin.  
"Well, Dumbledore feels it necessary to take more precautions. And I do not want this as much as you won't Miss Granger. He wishes that you move in to my chambers for the remainder of the school year."  
"WHAT? No way! I refuse!"  
"It's for your own good, but really it's not my decision."  
"So I have to be constantly watched? I don't get to have a life?"  
"What? Afraid your relationship with Weasley won't work out?"  
Hermione's face grew red.  
"That is none of your business!"  
"I know you don't really like him. I see right through it. Perhaps some Veritaserum would help you?"  
"I don't have to take this!"  
Hermione started to storm out of the room.  
"You will move in tomorrow evening. Don't think about running away. I will see to it myself that Dumbledore walks you here. And I still expect to see you tonight to check your arm."  
Hermione ran, heart pounding, past Ron and Harry to her room, sobbing.

Hermione cried in her room for hours. She would have to live with Snape? She knew it was for her own good, but he had been so cruel to her. She hated him. She soon fell asleep, deliberately missing her appointment with Snape. She would see him often enough soon. The next day was the weekend, so Hermione slept in later than she usually did. When she went to the common room in the morning it was empty as it usually was on weekends. Empty except for one person. McGonagall.

"I'm glad to see you're up Miss Granger."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"So accusatory. You've been behaving so unlike yourself lately Hermione."  
"You didn't answer me. Did Snape put you up to this?"  
"Actually the Headmaster did. This is all for your own good and deep down you know it."  
"Why did it have to be him? Anyone else would have been better. I hate him!"  
"Why is that," McGonagall prompted gently.  
"Because he's so cruel to me! And I've been so stressed out lately and no one cares. I've been hurting my friends! And all because he is so nasty and puts me in horrible moods all the time! I do hate him!"  
Tears began to flow down Hermione's cheeks again.  
"I'm so sorry Miss Granger. But I think deep down Severus knows how you feel. He's just not the kind of man to show that much emotion. But I find it hard to believe that comments from him would cause this much emotion from you. He's always been this way. Is there something else you would like to tell me?"  
_Sure! Just that we kissed and now he denies it. I think I can admit to myself that I'm dating Ron to get back at him. Nothing that important. _  
Hermione simply shook her head and said nothing.  
"Well Miss Granger, I'm sorry to say that I must escort you to your new home. I'll give you a little time to pack."  
"Where am I supposed to tell people I'm going?"  
"Just say that for your own protection Dumbledore wishes you to move. Which is true. You don't have to tell them where."  
She gave Hermione a warm smile.  
"Now get to packing."  
Hermione nodded, attempted a smile, and went back up to her room.

Hermione packed her things quickly. She pulled her trunk down the stairs to where McGonagall stood.  
"Thank you for cooperationg Miss Granger. It made things so much easier on my part."  
She gave Hermione another smile.  
The two left the Gryffindor common room and began to walk to the dungeons. McGonagall noticed Hermione was crying but trying to hide it.  
"Miss Granger, what's the matter?"  
"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall. It's just that this is my last year at Hogwarts, and that was my home. I know it's stupid, but I'll really miss it. And I don't want to stay with Snape!"  
She was sobbing again.  
McGonagall wrapped Hermione in a warm hug.  
"There there. It'll all work out. Hopefully Voldemort will go away and you can return before the year is over."

"That's likely to happen," Hermione said sarcatically.  
The two continued walking. They soon arrived at Snape's quarters. Hermione raised her hand to knock on the door but McGonagall handed her a key.  
"This is your home now. Don't you think you should have a key?"  
Hermione gave a feeble smile and entered the key in the lock. Snape was brewing a potion.  
"You weren't here last night. Do you not care about your well-being?" he asked silkily.  
"For goodness sake Severus! Do you care for no one's feeling? This girl had been crying her eyes out for the past couple of days about coming here to live with you, and honestly I don't blame her."  
McGonagall's face was red with anger and rage.  
"Now you two are going to have to live each and deal with it! And if you don't treat her right Severus..."  
"Believe me Minerva, the Granger girl can be crueler than you think. She can backstab and hurt you and rub it in your face. I see this as a punishment for myself."  
"Now I don't know what issues the two of you have to work out and frankly, I don't want to know. But if things continue this way there will be serious consequences!"  
McGonagall slammed the door on her way out, leaving Snape and Hermione alone and in shock.


	12. Chapter 12Sleepless Nights

**_Something 'bout the way you looked at me  
Made me think for a moment,  
That maybe we were meant to be  
Living our lives seperately  
And it's strange that things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately_**

**_--Michelle Branch, Desperately_**

After McGonagall strode out of the room, Hermione and Snape remained standing, shocked at her behavior.

"Never thought I'd see her explode like that," Snape remarked.

"Well she had good reason."

"Miss Granger, I am not in the mood for any more arguing tonight, and nor do I have the time. I suppose I should show you to your room."

Although Hermione had been in Snape's quarters before, she had not seen much of it. She wondered how big it was as he led her down a long dark hallway. They turned a corner and he handed her a key.

"This will be your room for the time you are staying here. Goodnight."

Before Hermione could even reply he was gone. She inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. She was amazed at the room's size. It was large and spacious and had a fireplace. She placed her trunk on the floor and paced around, missing the chatter of the Gryffindor commonroom and feeling quite lonely. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She shivered. The room was chilly and not very welcoming. For one of the first times in her life at Hogwarts, except her first year, Hermione felt homesick. She wanted to be in a place where she knew she was loved and cared about. She could not see how these living arrangements would work out. Eventually she turned her lamp on and read late into the night. She had slept for only about an hour when it was time to get ready for the day. She got dressed again and made her way into the kitchen.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to eat in the Great Hall?"

"Yes please. Sir. If that would be alright."

"Go ahead. I don't have you for class today, but be sure to return by 7:00 P.M."

"Yes sir." Hermione quickly strode out of the room and ran to the Great Hall to meet Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry gave her a warm smile. "Where were you?"

"Dumbledore's made new living arrangements for my safety. I'm not allowed to say where. But I won't be in the commonroom anymore."

"Aww, I'm sorry about that 'Mione."

"It's OK. I'll live." She attempted a smile and began to eat her breakfast.

"You look really tired. Is everything alright?" Ron was peering into Hermione's tired face, concerned.

"Yea. Just up really late last night studying. You know how I am."

Ron nodded, but still looked slightly troubled. The trio soon left the Great Hall to attend classes. All day Hermione was staring off into space and trying to keep herself from falling asleep. When she finally returned to her new home she collapsed into bed, falling asleep instantly.

Severus couldn't sleep. He was worried about Hermione, about Voldemort, about everything. He paced around his room, feeling quite lonesome. It was times like these when he longed for company, needed someone to be with. Without even realizing what he was doing, he left his room and made his way to Hermione's. He quietly opened the door to find the poor girl asleep on her bed, still wearing her clothes. She looked so peaceful. He walked over to her and covered her with a blanket. The girl stirred, but smiled slightly. He knelt down before her and rubbed her hand.

"Miss Granger, what am I going to do with you?" he whispered. "You can't do this to yourself." He softly kissed her hand.

"But I can assure you that you are cared about."

A/N --Sorry that this took so long in coming and is so short. I really haven't had time. From now on I'll probably be able to post once a week. Hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 13Occlumency

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hermione awoke the next morning, Friday, restless, but feeling a lot better. She went through her day's schedule:

Arithmancy

Ancient Runes

Lunch

Double Herbology

She wouldn't see Harry and Ron all day. This was a good thing, as far as she was concerned, because she was putting off doing something she knew she had to do soon. Break up with Ron. It wasn't right, and Hermione was determined to start fixing things in her life. Which would also include not having feelings for Snape. She blushed at the thought but quickly brushed it off. Glancing at her schedule again, Hermione had a feeling she had forgotten something. She suddenly remembered. She had her first Occlumency lesson with Lupin that night. And Harry had his with Snape. When Hermione left her bedroom she saw that Snape had already left. She left Snape's quarters (now her own) praying that no one would see her leaving.

Hermione attended the day's classes without incident. Before she knew it it was lunchtime. Heart pounding, she walked up to Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Hermione." Harry smiled at her.

"Ron, do you think I could have a quick word? In private?"

"Sure Hermione. I'll be right back Harry."

The two exited the Great Hall and began walking down a long hallway.

"Ron I've been thinking. About you and I. As a couple."

She knew she was stammering. She couldn't help it. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I just really don't think it can work out. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I know we've been through this before, but for some reason I let myself think it could work out and I really don't think it can. What I'm trying to say is I'm really sorry, but we have to break up."

That was all Hermione could muster. She threw her arms around Ron's shoulders.

"Please don't hate me. I don't think I could take it."

"I don't hate you."

"Thank you for understanding Ron."

The two made their way back to the Great Hall, where the awkward silence was terrible between the three friends.

After Herbology and dinner, Hermione made her way back to her room. She had an hour before Occlumency, and wanted to get started on her homework. The hour flew by. Hermione exited her room and wandered outside, only to find Harry walking toward her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Going to my Occlumency lesson."

Harry's bright green eyes widened.

"Is this where you're living? With SNAPE?"

"Oh please don't tell anyone Harry! They'll get the wrong idea! This is only for my own protection! Snape fights the Dark Lord's calls on an almost daily basis, so Dumbledore thought it best for me to be here. With him. Safe."

"I won't tell anyone. I'm just surprised that you didn't tell us. Ron and I are your best friends. You should know we'll always believe you."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I just overreacted. I've been doing that a lot lately. Anyway, I have to get going. I'll see you later. Good luck."

"Same to you."

Hermione walked away, feeling better than she had before.

Hermione made her way to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, where she knocked on the door when she arrived. It swung open.

"Hermione! Great to see you. Come in."

She walked into the room.

"Now, Dumbledore wishes for you to learn Occlumency, and I agree that it would be helpful to you. Do you know what Occlumency is?" Lupin questioned.

"Yes. Harry told me, and I've bee reading up on it."

"I almost figured you would." Lupin gave her a warm smile. "So you know what I'm going to be doing?"

"Breaking into my mind. You can access my memories and feelings if I'm not strong enough. I have to fight you off and stop you."

"Very good. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded nervously.

"I want you to close your eyes. Remove all emotion from yourself. Very well. Now if you're ready..._Legilimens_!"

Memories from Hermione's past were flashing by...She was in her old Muggle public school and being teased by her classmates...she was receiving her Hogwarts letter...Harry and Ron were saving her from a giant troll...she was lying in the Hospital Wing, petrified...

The memories stopped. Hermione had fallen backwards onto the floor.

"Not as easy as you thought it would be Hermione?"

Lupin gently helped her off the floor.

"Not at all. How am I supposed to stop it?"

"Let's just try again. You'll learn, I'm sure of it."

"Wait. Did you see all of my memories?"

"Just flashes of them. But whatever I see will remain confidential. I promise. Now are you ready to try again?"

"Yes."

"All right..._Legilimens_!"

Hermione and her friends were battling the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries...Hermione, Harry, and Sirius were riding Buckbeak...Hermione and Snape were kissing...

Oh no. You can't be seeing that!

All of a sudden the memories stopped. Hermione stumbled a few feet backward but did not fall over. Her arms and legs were shaking.

Lupin's face was concerned.

"Please have a seat Miss Granger."

He hadn't used Hermione's first name. She was in trouble and she knew it.

"I need you to explain to me what is going on between you and Professor Snape."

Snape was accessing Harry's memories with ease. Of course, he hadn't had Occlumency for more than a year, but he was worse than when he had first started.

Harry had fallen on the floor once again.

"You need to try Potter. This is ridiculous. Stand up. Again..._Legilimens_!"

All of a sudden Harry had gained control. He was seeing Snape's memories and he knew it. Severus hated this...his whole past being discovered by Potter.... But Dumbledore had insisted...

Snape was going to Hogwarts for the first time...he was trying to play Quidditch but having awful luck...he and Hermione were kissing...

"**ENOUGH POTTER**!"

Harry stumbled backward. Severus tried to hide his face but it was no use...Potter was gaping at him...he had seen everything. He had seen the kiss.

A/N-- Hope you like this! Please review...another chapter coming next week!


	14. Chapter 14Missing

Lupin's face was concerned. He tried to peer into Hermione's eyes but she wouldn't let him.

"Hermione, I need you to tell me what is going on."

She just shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"That certainly didn't look like nothing."

She was silent. Lupin sighed and stood up.

"Come along Hermione. We're going to Dumbledore's office."

Hermione entered the beautiful empty office with Lupin. Every time she saw it she was amazed at its beauty and complexity. But now was not the time for that.

"Have a seat Hermione. I will be right back."

Lupin quietly shut the door behind him.

Hermione sank into a fluffy chintz armchair and buried her face in her hands. What had she gotten herself into? Before she knew it, the door was opening again. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Snape entered, Snape looking more vile than ever. Hermione all of a sudden felt incredible angry. She wanted to rage at Lupin. Why did he feel it necessary to have a meeting with all these teachers? She had told him nothing had happened!

She stood up.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

The teachers all flinched. Except Snape.

Dumbledore stared at her sympathetically. Like somehow he knew how she was feeling.

"Severus, could you please step outside while we have a word with Miss Granger?"

"My pleasure." He rolled his eyes but left nonetheless.

"Please sit Miss Granger."

She obeyed. Her arms and legs were shaking.

"You do know," Dumbledore began, "that we are looking into this situation out of concern and care for you. Nothing more."

"But you won't believe when I tell you that nothing happened!"

"Because we just don't know. Now I want you tell to us exactly what happened, or we may be forced to use Veritaserum. You don't want that, do you?"

"No. He was just trying to make me feel better. I was upset and really having a hard time and he was the only one who understood me. We kissed, and I know it was wrong. But we both regretted it almost immediately afterward. And now it's just been awkward. He didn't force me to do anything, if that's what you're thinking. But it felt good to know that he cares about me that much. That's all."

"Thank you for cooperating Miss Granger." Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "You may return to your room now."

She nodded and left the room, passing Snape, who wouldn't look at her.

What she didn't know was why he wouldn't look at her. The mark on his arm was burning. He heard a voice in his head...bring her to me or I will be forced to take drastic measures...

On the way back, Hermione saw Harry.

"Harry?"

He wouldn't look at her. She realized he had seen it.

"Harry, that wasn't anything! Oh please believe me!"

He simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know you anymore."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her room and slammed the door. Before she knew it she was asleep.

**The Dream**

_Snape was carrying her. She was struggling but he wouldn't let go. They were mounting a broom and flying...flying over the forest. Suddenly she realized what was happening. She wanted to scream but no words would come out. They landed and made their way to a group of hooded men and women. The one in the center was more frightening then she had ever imagined..._

"Miss Granger! You need to wake up!"

Hermione's eyes opened. Snape was there. She screamed and he quickly clasped a hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing, trying to wake up the entire castle? Something has happened. I need you to come with me."

He removed his hand.

"I'm not going unless you tell me what happened."

"There's no time! I need you to please listen to my instructions."

"Please?"

He stared into her pleading eyes. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"When I tell you this I need you not to panic. I'm sure he's fine..."

"WHO?"

Snape took a deep breath.

"Potter is missing."

A/N-Evil cliffie! lol I actually might get a chance to post another chapter tomorrow, so hopefully you won't have to wait long. Enjoy! :0)


	15. Chapter 15Dinner

Disclaimer--I own nothing...

"Missing?" Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed, eyes huge.

"Yes Miss Granger. I just thought you should know..."

"How can he be missing?" She had stood up now and was marching to the door. "People don't just disappear!"

Snape followed her into the living room.

"I don't know but no one can find him. Let me assure you that we are doing our best to search..."

"This is all my fault!" Hermione interrupted. She opened the door and started running to the Gryffindor common room. She had to see it to believe it. This must be an awful joke they were playing on her. Harry could not be missing.

"Miss Granger! Where are you going? This is not a time for irrational decisions!"

Hermione made it to the Fat Lady's corridor. Ron was pacing outside of it.

"Ron!" She ran to him and flung her arms around his shoulders. "Please don't hate me too."

"Why would I hate you?"

"You don't..." she stopped herself. Harry hadn't told him about her and Snape. Did this mean that he had never made it back to the common room? "Never mind. Oh Ron, where's Harry? What happened?"

"I have no idea." Ron's face was tired and concerned. It seemed like he had already been up for a few hours worrying.

"He never came back to the common room. I'm so worried."

He glanced at the clock. "Listen, I have to report to Dumbledore's office. I expect he'll be wanting a word with you soon as well. I have to go."

He hugged her again and departed.

Hermione was staring into space. She hadn't moved from the spot where she h been standing. She knew Snape was watching her, but she didn't care anymore.

"Miss Granger?" he whispered. "There is nothing you can do. We are doing our best. I don't know why you would think so, but this can't be your fault. I'm sure we'll find Potter soon. Now come along. Back to bed."

She didn't take a step or do anything. Instead, Hermione sank into a heap on the floor and began sobbing. Maybe she had been able to handle everything before this. Maybe then she could keep it all inside. But not now. She had hit rock bottom.

The poor girl was sobbing uncontrollably. Severus swiftly walked over to her and knelt before her.

"Shhh..."he whispered. "It'll all work out." He awkwardly rubbed her silky hair. "Hermione..." He had never said her name before. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue. Hermione. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. Woman, for that matter.

She looked up, eyes red from crying.

"What did you call me sir?"

"Hermione."

"My first name?"

"Yes." He gave her a small smile. "It got your attention didn't it?"

She didn't answer.

"Come along. It's late. Or I shall have to deduct points from Gryffindor."

She reluctantly smiled at him.

Severus offered his hand to her and she took it. When off of the floor she immediately let go.

When arriving back at their home, Hermione climbed into bed. There was a light rap at her door.

"Come in."

It was Snape, carrying a purple potion in a large goblet.

"Here, take this. It's a potion for dreamless sleep, and I daresay you need it tonight."

Hermione took the cold goblet into her hands and took a sip. Immediately she began drifting away into sleep before she could even say thank you...

As soon as Hermione was asleep, Severus returned to Dumbledore's office.

"No word on Potter?"

"None." Severus noticed that Minerva's eyes were red. He should have known how important Harry was to her. She loved him like a son.

"What in the world could have happened?"

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "The entire school and grounds have been searched. He is nowhere to be found. We are sending out a search party at the moment."

Severus sank into a chair. "Miss Granger was in a horrible state. This is too much for her to handle."

McGonagall turned to face him. "Then do something nice for her."

"What?"

"Treat her to something. Something to take her mind off of all that is happening. I think she would enjoy it."

"Really? And this is coming from a woman who just a few nights ago felt that I was trying to force her into doing things she didn't want to?"

Her face fell. "Yes it is. And I'm sorry about that. I just get so worried about and attached to my students." Another tear fell from her worn face.

"Alright then. I'll do something nice for her."

It was the next night. Hermione had done nothing all day except sit in her room and worry. She hadn't even left to get something to eat. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

It was a house elf.

"Excuse me, Miss, but Master Snape wishes that you change into your dress robes and meet him in the living room."

"Why would he request that?" Her eyebrows narrowed in hesitation.

"Because Master Snape wishes to spend the evening with you. Please follow his orders." With that, the little elf left. Still confused, Hermione did as she was told. Her periwinkle dress robes from fourth year still fit surprisingly well. When she was finished changing she made her way into the living room. Immediately a hand was thrust over her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you Hermione." She knew it was Snape. Her heart started beating faster than usual. Where was he taking her?

"Do you trust me to lead you there?"

She nodded reluctantly.

Out of the room he led her by the hand, up steps and down steps...she lost track of where they were. Soon the two stopped. His hand left her eyes. They were at the head table in the Great Hall. It was decorated with candles and was extremely romantic. The table was set for a dinner for two.

"This is amazing," Hermione whispered. "Thank you."

He led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. When she was seated he sat down himself.

"I just thought I would do something nice for you since you've had to endure so much."

"This is unbelievable."

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione was leaning across the table to kiss him.

"Hermione, student-teacher relationships are against the rules. Do you really want to be expelled or I fired?"

She slowly smiled. "So you agree with me that something is there?" she whispered

"Yes."

So the two shared a deep romantic kiss across the candlelit table, finally revealing truly how they felt.

A/N-aww that was so sweet! Hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16A Realization?

A/N- Wow this was two chapters in one weekend! And yet another cliffhanger...I'll post again ASAP!

-

Disclaimer- Sadly, HP is not mine...

-

Hermione and Severus pulled away from the kiss. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"I really don't care what people think anymore. If we get caught, we get caught. I just know that these times with you have been the happiest I ever felt."

Severus smiled.

"I feel exactly the same way," he whispered. "Now, we should get started on our fabulous meal."

Hermione began to eat, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. This surprise had really cheered her up. But her mind was still on Harry. Was he even alive?

As if he could read her mind, Severus spoke up.

"You're still worried. I can see it in your eyes. But please don't tear yourself away from the rest of the world. We are all doing our best."

She nodded and continued eating.

Soon the two were finished eating.

Severus helped Hermione out of her chair.

"Would you like to go outside for a walk?"

She nodded again. "Sure."

They exited the Great Hall and made their way to the grounds. It was quite chilly outside. Hermione shivered. Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They strolled along the lake. They then sat down on the edge of it, just enjoying the scenery.

Severus peered into Hermione's eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you Severus." There was a long pause. Then Hermione sighed.

"You know, I think I always knew deep down in my heart that we were meant to be together. I've always been more mature than everyone else. They all see me as Hermione the bookworm. There's no one else that really values learning and knowledge. Then there's you. You used to be so cold. But now you've changed, and I see the real you. And I know you're older and people will object. But I see us as on the same level. And you've made me so happy. I just wanted to say thank you."

"I feel the same way."

They kissed again under the stars by the moonlit lake. Little did they know that their happiness would not last for long.

-

Hermione met Ron in the Great Hall the next day before classes started. He looked horrible. She knew how much he missed Harry. She greeted him with a hug.

"How are you, Ron?"

"Alright. And you?"

"Pretty good. Tell Ginny when you see her that I want to talk to her."

Ron's face was puzzled. "OK."

The day flew by. One thing was for certain; Hermione's mind was not there. Half the time she was worrying about Harry. The other half she was daydreaming about Snape. Or Severus, as she now called him. Until Potions class, of course. They had begun reviewing for their NEWTs, which were quickly approaching. Today they were making a Forgetfulness Potion, which was something Hermione had known how to do since her first year. She was the first done. Soon the class was over.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, can I please speak with the two of you?"

Ron looked at Hermione. "What does the overgrown bat want? I don't think we did anything wrong."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Dumbledore is having a teacher's meeting about what we can do about Potter's absence. He asked that the two of you attend. Let's go."

He swiftly strode out of the room. They followed him to Dumbledore's office. The password had now changed to "Fruity Gummies".

All the other teachers were already in the intricate, circular, golden room. Dumbledore gave them a weak smile, but there was no twinkle in his eye.

"Ron, Hermione. I just wanted to see how the two of you were faring."

They looked at each other. Hermione spoke.

"This is pretty hard. Harry is our best friend. We miss him and we're incredibly worried."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"We are doing our best," Dumbledore spoke. All of a sudden Hermione felt angry.

"Yes, that's what I keep being told. But what exactly are you doing?"

"We have search parties out as we speak..."

"But where are they searching? Are we really sure that he's not in the castle?"

All of a sudden an idea occurred to her.

"Has anyone checked the Chamber of Secrets?"

The teachers looked at one another.

"No, we haven't," McGonagall spoke. "But we should. However, none of us can speak Parseltongue."

"I'll check the library," Hermione said. And with that, she ran out of the room. She arrived at the library, out of breath but excited. What if she was right and Harry was there?

The room was unusually quiet and empty. There was a book lying in the middle of the floor. She approached it slowly.

_A Guide to Curses and Curse Scars_

That was strange. Hermione knelt down to pick it up. However, as soon as she touched it she felt a familiar pull behind her bellybutton. She knew it was a Portkey and she was traveling, flying.


	17. Chapter 17Battle

Disclaimer-Any characters you recognize aren't mine, and neither is the Prophecy. It's all J.K.R.'s.

Severus glanced at the clock. It had been 15 minutes since Hermione had rushed to the library and she had not yet returned. He was beginnning to get worried.

"Severus?" Dumbledore peered into his face. "Go check on her and make sure she's alright."

Ron stood up as if he wanted to come too.

Snape sighed. "Fine, Mr. Weasley, you may come along." He rolled his eyes in spite of all the excitement.

The two soon reached the dark library. They entered, and Severus saw what he had been fearing. Hermione had obviously dropped her bag, and all her books lay scattered over the floor. A book lay open in the middle of the floor.

"Sir?" Ron whispered.

"Quiet Mr. Weasley!"

Snape approached the book with caution. He had a feeling it might be a Portkey, but he couldn't be sure. He turned to face Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm going to touch this book, which I suspect to be a Portkey. If it is, and I don't return within ten minutes, send for help."

Ron nodded, looking apprehensive.

With that, Severus strode over to the book and touched it, his suspicions being realized when he felt a pull behind his navel and was flying.

The whirling around Hermione soon stopped and she fell onto the floor, twisting her ankle. She winced in pain as she tried to stand up.

"Where am I?" she whispered to no one in particular. Then she gasped as she realized where she must be. She had never been here before, but Harry and Ron had. She looked into the giant face that she assumed belonged to Salazar Slytherin and shuddered.

"The Chamber of Secrets."

Remembering what she had come to the library for, she knew she needed to search for Harry.

"Harry?" she called. "Are you hear?"

She could have sworn she heard a muffled cry from inside the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. Limping, she made her way to the mouth and climbed through it. She was inside a circular green room. She noticed a figure lying on the ground.

"Harry?" Hermione began to run to him, despite the pain in her ankle.

When she reached him she began to shake him.

"Harry? Oh Harry please wake up!"

He began to stir. Soon he opened his eyes. Hermione smiled when she saw him.

"Harry! Thank God, I thought you were dead." She hugged him tightly.

But Harry's face was worried. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and weak.

"Hermione. What are you doing here? You have to get yourself out."

"Why?"

Harry's face became more and more strained as he spoke.

"He's here. At Hogwarts. He wants you Hermione. Not me! You're the one! It's not me, it was never me!"

Hermione's face was puzzled.

"Harry, what are you—"

She was cut off by Harry's eyes, staring at what was behind her. Hermione slowly turned around, seeing the person she had feared all her years at Hogwarts. Voldemort. The snake-like face and red eyes were how she had always pictured them. He spoke.

"Miss Granger. How nice of you to join us."

Hermione stood up, ignoring her ankle.

"What do you want from me? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

He smiled.

"Yes, Harry has told me all about your temper. Now please sit down and we can do this with no wands and no pain."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have something to explain to you, Hermione Granger. Will you listen?"

"No! I don't trust you!" She held up her arm and pointed to the mark. "Why did you do this to me? Why?"

"All part of the plan." Voldemort smiled. "Or as you might want to call it, the Prophecy. I've been trying to get a hold of you all year Hermione. I tried to get my servant to bring you but he wouldn't. He will be killed."

Hermione knew he was talking about Snape and her heart started pounding.

"So will you listen to what I have to say Hermione?"

"NO!"

With that she grabbed Harry and began to try to run.

"_Crucio_!"

Hermione felt pain. It was all she could concentrate on. Within a few moments it stopped. She still lay on the floor, twitching.

"Now that wasn't very wise, was it? You won't escape and no one will come for you. No one can speak Parseltongue and I've just sealed the Portkey....Where are you planning to run?"

"Not so fast!"

Hermione turned around to see Snape facing Voldemort, wand outstretched.

"Don't you touch her again."

"Severus. The liar. Now I can kill you before I kill Granger....and she can watch. It's her punishment for not listening."

With that, Hermione and Harry's bodies slammed up against the wall and were tied there with vines so they couldn't move. Voldemort smiled maliciously again.

"No. I have a better idea." He moved to Hermione and grabber her hand. The mark on her arm burned.

"I want you to kill him."

"No!" Her face was terrified. She wouldn't kill him.

"Then I will kill you first." He placed his wand tip to her head.

"Hermione just do it!" Hermione looked into Severus's eyes. "I don't want you to die...please, just do it!"

"Wait!" she shouted. "Tell me first. Why I'm so special."

"I knew you would see it my way. Now, I'm going to recite the Prophecy, you tell me where you see the similarities,"

Hermione was puzzled but listened, all the while struggling to escape the vines that held her. Vines now held Snape on the opposite side of the room. She looked into his eyes and tears began to fall from hers. She couldn't do it. There was no way she could kill anyone, let alone him.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies....And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_...."

Hermione stared at the mark on her arm. It was all coming together...she was adopted...the mark on her arm...But was it possible?

"_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives....The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_..."

"You see Hermione? I have learned quite an interesting story. That Lily Potter gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. That when she and James knew I was after them she left the girl at an orphanage, promising to come back when it was safe. That she was going to leave the boy at a different one the next day, but I came too quickly. I couldn't kill him because he wasn't meant to be killed. I was almost killed, but wasn't because it wasn't meant to be. Twins share a special bond that almost killed me when I chose the wrong one. And everyone assumed little Hermione to be dead. But no. She was adopted by Muggles and then got her Hogwarts letter. Didn't anyone ever wonder how such a skilled witch could be Muggle-born? And then this year I realized that you were still alive. I gave you that nice little mark on your arm, and here we are"

No. This couldn't be possible. Hermione was moving her mouth but no sounds were coming out.

"Now Hermione, kill my disloyal servant!"

"I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because..." debating whether on not to say what she wanted to, Hermione spoke these words.

"Because I love him!"

For a split second Voldemort looked shocked.

"I'm sure you do. You'd say anything to get out of death. But you won't escape me now, Miss Granger, not ever."

Hermione held up her wand, mind racing.

"OK," she whispered. "I'll do it."

She glanced at Harry and their eyes met. If twins could read each other's minds, she prayed he would figure out her plan.

She held out her wand to Snape.

"_Diffindo_!" The vines on his wrists and ankles severed. Harry got the hint and did the same to himself and Hermione. They ran, Hermione having trouble with her ankle. She reached Snape and he lifted her and ran, making sure Harry didn't get left behind.

"_Crucio_!" Hermione felt the pain again and knew Snape did too. But somehow he kept running, as did Harry. Hermione felt like she was going to pass out. Climbing through Salazar Slytherin's head, dodging curses left and right, Hermione wondered why Voldemort hadn't killed them. Hermione knew she couldn't kill him. Not now, at least. They had almost reached the Portkey when Harry turned, pointed his wand at Voldemort and shouted:

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

He and Voldemort both collapsed, but Harry gathered the last of the strength he had to reach the Portkey with Hermione and Snape and touched it. The three were flying back to the Hogwarts library.

A/N--Hope you loved that as much as I did! Sorry it took so long...I wanted it to be great and I didn't have much time. Now make my day and review!


	18. Chapter 18Love

Disclaimer--HP isn't mine

The three bodies slammed onto the library floor. Severus wearily lifted his head off the ground and looked around. The library was empty. He ran over to Hermione and Harry, who both appeared to be unconscious. He checked their pulses, and was relieved that they were both breathing. He collapsed onto the ground, suddenly feeling extremely tired. He closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in bed and stared around the dark hospital room. She immediately realized she wasn't in Hogwarts. This wasn't the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, but much larger. Her entire body ached as she tried to sit up. Then she saw Severus sitting on a nearby bed.

"Hermione? Oh thank God you're awake!"

He came over to her and embraced her.

"I thought...." He stopped his sentence.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort's gone Hermione. Not dead, but definitely extremely weak. Your parents are here, they're asleep outside. Dumbledore will be stopping by soon as well. You're at St. Mungo's."

Hermione shook her head.

"I can't believe that I'm the one. I'm the daughter of Lily and James Potter."

Severus took her hand in his and held it. They sat in the silence of the dark hospital for a long time. There were so many questions Hermione wanted and needed to ask, but she held them back. Then Hermione spoke.

"I meant what I said down in the Chamber. I really did."

Severus looked at her to see a single tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped it away.

She stared into his black eyes.

"I love you."

Severus sighed and stood up. He began pacing the room.

"Hermione, there was a time when I thought I would never love again. I was too upset, too afraid. And carrying your limp body was something I hoped never to do again. He could have killed you."" His voice trembled slightly while saying this.

"But something special happened yesterday. The Dark Mark hurt as I carried you, yet I was able to go on. And something happened that the Dark Lord never thought was possible."

And with that, Severus pulled up his sleeve, revealing....nothing. The Dark Mark was gone. Hermione gasped. She pulled up the sleeve of her white hospital robes to find a faint outline still there.

"Yours will never go away completely Hermione. That's because you're the chosen one. But here's what happened. If two Death Eaters or people with the Mark completely love and trust each other and will bond to fight against the Dark Lord, their Marks will go away. He never thought this would happen because Death Eaters are selfish and will, in the end, think of only themselves. But as you can see, my Mark is gone, and yours is very faint."

He sighed.

"Therefore, as much as I'm scared of losing you, and as much as my stubborn self doesn't want to admit it, I love you too."

Hermione smiled. She kissed Severus, and began crying.

"I was so scared of losing you," she sobbed. "I thought for sure he would kill you there, right in front of me. And I'm just as scared as you are of losing you. But I'm willing to take that risk."

They held each other for a long time. Eventually Hermione fell back asleep.

A/N--Sorry this is really short, but as you can probably tell, I've had no time. No, the story isn't over. Believe me, I'll tell you when it is. Also, I know Hermione's birthday is Sept. 19, but I'm going to say that's the day she was adopted. If you think about it, it makes sense. Thanks for all the support of my story, I'm so happy you like it! Now make my day and review, and maybe I'll get you a new, long chapter soon! :0)


	19. Chapter 19Proposal

Disclaimer--I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters.

The next morning Hermione awoke warm under the covers of her hospital bed. The room was empty except for Severus asleep on the couch. Hermione smiled slightly at the sight of him. She was glad that he obviously hadn't been badly hurt. She was so confused. She wanted to smile because Severus loved her. And she loved him. Than again, she wanted to cry because of the situation she was in.

Hermione made her way out of her room, looking around for more people. She felt weak, which she assumed was because of the Cruciatus Curse. When she saw the sign on the door next to hers that said Potter she opened it.

She couldn't help thinking to herself that she was a Potter as well. Harry was sitting up in bed.

"Hermione!"

She came to his bedside and hugged him for a long time.

"Are you all right Harry?"

He smiled. "Pretty well. And yourself?"

"Tired," Hermione said.

"Listen Hermione. After what happened yesterday I realized that I don't want to be fighting with you. If you really like Snape, I guess I can try to understand. Although I don't think I ever will."

Hermione was quiet for a second.

"I've never felt this way about someone Harry. He makes me so happy. If you just saw the way he treats me I think you would understand." She paused.

"I love him."

Harry simply nodded.

"Have you told your parents?"

Hermione shuddered.

"No. But it certainly won't be fun when I do. Where are they?"

"They went home for the night. They'll probably be back soon. They were so worried about you Hermione. Your mum was shaking and crying."

There was a light rap on the door.

"Come in," Harry said.

Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the hospital room.

McGonagall immediately embraced Hermione and Harry.

"Oh, it's so great to see the two of you up. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," they both said.

"Albus and I were so worried..."

"We're really fine." Hermione gave another weak smile.

There was another knock on the door and without waiting for a response, it was flung open.

"Hermione!" Gloria Granger ran over to her and began sobbing. "I was so scared....I love you so much."

Hermione's father, Jay Granger, came over and rubbed her head.

"I love you too Sweetheart." He kissed her forehead.

Soon Ron arrived from Hogwarts. He was extremely happy to see his two best friends, and shocked to learn that they were twins.

"Yes Ron, we know what each other is thinking," Hermione smiled..

The rest of the day was consumed with exchanged storys of how scared everyone had been and how happy they were that everything was alright. Hermione had to relive her tale of what had happened to Dumbledore, just as Harry had in past years. Dumbledore called Hermione, Harry, and Severus into a room later in the afternoon.

The storytelling had been going very well until they arrived at a certain part.

"And then Voldemort made me hold up my wand. He wanted me to kill Severus."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when she used Snape's first name, but he said nothing.

"And I said I wouldn't. And he asked me why. I..."

Hermione put her head in her hands and shook it back and forth. Severus reached over and took her hand in his.

"Headmaster, she said she loved me."

Dumbledore smiled and patted Hermione's head.

"Dear girl," he said, "there is no reason to cry. In my opinion, it's a true match of the minds. And the hearts. And though others will object because of age or whatever reason, you will always have my approval." He smiled.

Hermione looked up.

"Thank you Sir," she said.

She continued with the story and soon it was finished. Dumbledore dismissed Harry and Hermione, leaving Severus.

"You know," he began, "you will have to ask for Hermione's parents' approval.."

"For what?"

"Well, first of all, you need to inform them of your relationship. I daresay they will be shocked, but they will understand if you explain everything to them. Also, I know how much you love her. I can see it in your eyes."

Severus didn't speak.

"I know what you're thinking. You think it's too soon, and she too young. Well, she is 18 at least. She used that Time-Turner in her third year. Also, I think it may be best to do it now, while there may be a state of peace before the chaos starts. That beautiful ring has been in your family for centuries." He smiled.

"That's all I will say. It's your decision, and I trust that you will make the right one."

"Mum?"

"Yes Hermione? Aren't you so excited to get to leave this place tomorrow?"

"Oh yes. Definitely. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby."

Mrs. Granger sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"I have to tell you something."

"I figured so. You've been so quiet. What's the matter?"

"Well, it's not bad. Please let me finish before you can tell me what you think." Hermione paused.

"This past year I've fallen in love."

Gloria smiled.

"Oh, that's wonderful! With whom?"

"Severus."

"Severus? Severus Snape? Your professor?"

"Yes mum. Please let me finish. He was the only one who understood me this year. He cares for me and loves me."

Gloria shook her head.

"Listen please!" Hermione's eyes were welling up with tears.

"He almost died for me yesterday. If Voldemort wanted to kill me, Severus would have done everything in his power to stop it. If it wasn't for him, I have no doubt that I would be dead!"

"But he's so much older...."

"Not in the mind. I don't think I could ever fall for someone immature. Someone that's my age currently. Please try to understand."

Severus paced back and forth. He was prepared for all the accusations he could think of. He knocked on the door where Hermione's parents were sleeping for the night.

"Come in."

Heart pounding, he opened it.

Hermione hugged her parents goodbye.

"I'll see you at the end of term. I love you!"

She was back at Hogwarts. It felt so right to be back at her home. She was greeted and well wished by many of her classmates on the way to the dungeons. She had to tell Severus the news that her mother had reluctantly approved of their relationship. She opened the door.

Severusd was standing there, underneath a banner that read:   
Welcome Home Hermione!

"Aww, thanks Severus!" She gave him a kiss.

"There's something else too."

"What?"

He took a deep breath.

"Hermione, since the first day I saw you I knew there was something special about you. Our relationship has grown so much this year. And I love you."

He kissed her nose.

"I never thought I could love again until you came into my life. You make me so happy. You encourage me to be a better person. There is nothing that would make me happier then to have you with me forever. So,"

He knelt down on one knee and opened a box with a beautiful emerald ring. Hermione gasped.

"Will you be my wife?"

She started crying.

"Yes Severus! I will marry you!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and the two hugged and kissed for a long time.

A/N-- Hope you liked that!  I know I loved writing it! Now make me happy and review!


	20. AUTHORS NOTE END OF STORY

Hello to all my readers, if any of you are still here!

I know it's been months since I've updated and I'm so incredibly sorry! School and dance have taken over my life.

I'm sorry to say that I've decided to stop writing this story. I have no more inspiration for it. After all, it was my first fan fic EVER! Would it be bad to say that you should assume Hermione and Snape lived happily ever after? Probably. I'm so sorry.

However, a new HG/SS story is in the works! I've been brainstorming, and it's going to be like nothing I've read before. The idea is totally original, and I'm really excited about it! I'll probaby have the first chapter up by February 1, 2005.

I haven't decided on a title yet, but just continue checking under my username and soon enough it will be there.

To all of you that really like A Forbidden Love, I'm very sorry again. But all good things must come to an end, or lead to something much better.

I hope to talk to you all very soon!

Love,

Katie


End file.
